No me arrepiento de nada
by Endway2000
Summary: En el dia de su cumpleaños, Finn reflexiona sobre los ultimas años de no-vida como vampiro, y recuerda la persona que solia ser. Al verlo melancolico, Marceline y la Princesa Flama, intentaran sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Threesome (trio), Hotblueblood (Marceline x Finn x PF).


En medio de la noche,_ Finn el Vampiro_ se sento junto una gran fuente, y observo su reflejo. Es difícil creer que el rostro que la fuente le estaba devolviendo fuera humano hace solo diez años. Esa tez grisácea que brillaba pálida bajo la luz de las farolas, esos cabellos negros, antes dorados como el sol, caídos hacia el frente y hacia los lados en una maraña desordenada y aplastada, y esos ojos… Oh, esos ojos oscuros son escalofriantes. A menudo, Finn se ve al espejo y puede notar que sus ojos habían perdido ese azul brillo de la infancia, esa inocencia, ese anhelo inquebrantable por la justicia.

Aun es un héroe, claro. Pero ahora era distinto, había cambiado. La bondad seguía estando, las buenas intenciones, la moral, todo. Pero ahora, algo había cambiado en el.

Hacia diez años, Finn el humano murió, asesinado de una estocada limpia en el corazón. Fue en mitad de la nada, en el desierto. Todavía recuerda lo frío de la noche, el dolor en el pecho. Jake estaba a su lado, abrazándolo mientras el aliento lo abandonaba, y también Fira (1), la princesa flama, suplicándole que no se vaya.

Y Marceline, quien desde lejos lo veía con condescendencia, con una sutil tristeza. Lo ultimo que recuerda antes de morir fue ver su silueta acercándose hacia el, y después un gran dolor en el cuello.

Finn llevo la mano al cuello. La herida aun dolía, pero solo a veces. En noches así, cuando había luna llena, solía doler más.

Desde lejos, llegaba la música del Dulce Castillo y de la celebración que tenia lugar allí. Finn no es de la clase de persona que se pierde una fiesta de cumpleaños, menos su propia fiesta, pero realmente deseaba estar solo para pensar las cosas.

_Te vas a enfermar_, escucho la voz de su Sire (2) en su mente, _si piensas mucho las cosas. _

Finn gruño fastidiado. _Diablos Marcy, odio que leas mis pensamientos._

_No hay mucho que leer, bebe, créeme, _Finn frunció el seño molesto, y supo que del otro lado, Marceline sabia que estaba molesto. _Pero hablo en serio, el pasado es el pasado._

_Pero no puedo evitar pensar en… _

-¿En quien solías ser? -Finn volteo para ver a la vampiresa detrás de el. Casi se cae de espaldas al ver ese hermoso vestido rojo sangre pegado a ese escultural cuerpo de piel grisácea. Era una diosa oscura en todo su esplendor.

-Escucha -dijo ella, sin dejar a Finn hablar, -se lo que sientes -pasó una mano por el cabello del joven, mientras la otra acariciaba su cuello, todo esto mientras flotaba a su lado: -olvidar quien solías ser, ver a tus amigos envejecer. Es horrible.

-Si -dijo Finn mientras movia la cabeza contra la mano de su Sire, acariciándose a si mismo con ella.

-Pero no estas solo -Marceline dejo de flotar y vio a su chiquillo (3), su mejor amigo, a los ojos. En un movimiento rápido, unieron sus labios en un calido beso. El amor entre dos vampiros podía ser muy insípido. Cuando se besaban, era difícil que entraran en calor (en sentido literal, fisico, no emocional). Pero aquel beso era una igualmente valida muestra de amor.

-Te amo -dijo la reina cuando se separaron, y el joven solo la abrazo. La abrazo con fuerza y con dolor. Y con miedo.

-Prométeme que no me dejaras.

Aunque sorprendida al principio, Marceline tuvo que sonreír. Cielos, ella sabia tan, pero _tan bien _lo que el antes humano, ahora _Rey vampiro_ estaba sintiendo.

-Nunca lo hare.

El abrazo de Finn se suavizo, prueba de que se estaba relajando. Se separo de su Sire apenas lo suficiente para dejar suaves y tímidos besos en su cuello.

-Dime que me amas -suspiro Marceline.

-Mmm, nop.

-¿Nop?

-No te amo -dijo Finn al morder suavemente la zona sensible del cuello de su Sire, -te amo mucho. Te necesito, a las dos.

Marceline río por lo bajo. -¿Y donde esta nuestra princesita, por cierto? Ya que la amas a ella mas que a mi.

Finn dejo escapar una risa nasal, sintiéndose después avergonzado. -¿Queee? ¡Jamás! En todo caso tú la amas más a ella que a mí.

-Eso es cierto -dijo secamente Marceline, para luego estallar en carcajadas. El joven solo pudo rodar los ojos. Marceline nunca iba a cambiar.

A lo lejos, la música del Dulce Castillo apenas podía oírse. Pero para vampiros como ellos, eso no era ningún problema. Sus agudos sentidos los transportaban directamente al baile. Podían oír la música, las voces, los susurros. Y Marceline podía oír los felices latidos de los corazones de los invitados, provocándole un hambre feroz.

-Marcy, no es hora de comer -murmuro el humano al ver los colmillos de su esposa asomarse fuera de su boca.

-Aish, ya lo se.

Con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, la vampiresa retrajo sus colmillos devuelta a su lugar. Suavemente, floto sobre el suelo, por encima de la fuente y a la altura de las farolas, mientras Finn la seguía, exitado por su oscura belleza.

-¿Te arrepientes de todo lo que pasamos? -dijo Marceline mientras bailaba suavemente, guiando al torpe vampiro mas joven.

-Nunca -dijo Finn, y estaba seguro. -Pero Marcy, hoy es mi cumpleaños, es…

-Lo se -Marceline hizo girar a Finn y lo abrazo por detrás. -El día en que moriste.

-No puedo evitar recordar quien solía ser, ¿sabes?

-Si, eh estado allí -ahora fue el turno de Finn de hacer girar a Marceline, abrazándola de la cintura.

-Pero no cambiaria nada de estos diez años, han sido matematicos -volvió a besar a su reina, ahora introduciendo la lengua en su interior para saborear su boca.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban sonrojados. La poca sangre de sus cuerpos de había acumulado en sus rostros, y Marceline pensó que era tierno que dos esposos aun se sonrojen estando juntos. Y luego se molesto por pensar algo tan_ de vieja_.

-¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera lo de tú, yo, y la chica de fuego?

Finn parpadeo confundido varias veces. -¿Qué dices? ¡Si esa es la mejor parte de todo esto!

-¿Lo vez? ¡Esa es la actitud! -volvieron a besarse, y la vampiresa mordisqueo con fuerza el labio de su chiquillo, sacándole un gritito de sorpresa.

-¡Tramposa! -siseo Finn, y apretó con fuerza la cintura de Marceline, pegandola contra su cuerpo en un abrazo que habria matado a cualquier mortal. -¡Ahora YO quiero morderte a TI! -susurro por lo bajo, su voz ahora distorsionada por la furia y el hambre.

-¿Ah si? -dijo Marceline, y su voz sonaba igual. Ambos vampiros sacaron los colmillos en estado alerta, listos para abalanzarse sobre su presa en cualquier instante.

-¡Oigan ustedes! -una suave pero firme voz sobresalto a los vampiros. Rápidamente, escondieron sus colmillos y tranquilizaron sus instintos, y volvieron a tener apariencia y voces mortales.

Flotaron hasta tocar el suelo con los pies y caminaron hacia la joven de fuego. Su vestido, rojo como las llamas de su cuerpo, estaba perfectamente adornado y se pegaba a la bella forma de su cuerpo. Lucia perfectamente unas bellas caderas y una hermosa cintura, y podian notarse sus pequeños pero hermosos pechos. Aun así, tenia un aire juvenil, pues después de todo, la joven Fira aun aparentaba dieciséis, a pesar tener a misma edad biológica que Finn.

-Tú -señalo acusadoramente a Finn

-¿YO? No, yo no fui. lo que te hayan dicho, fue ella -y Finn apunto acusadoramente a la vampiresa, quien solo se jacto de que si hubiera pasado algo... si, era probable que si hubiera sido ella.

-¿Si sabes que esa es tu fiesta de cumpleaños no? -Finn dejo escapar una risa burlona y cínica.

-¡Como si pudiera olvidarlo! Tengo mis veintiséis añitos ya.

-Asi es. Entonces, ¿por qué dejas esperando a tus invitados? -camino hacia el héroe y lo abrazo de la cintura, pegándose a el. La diferencia de estatura era minima entre ambos jóvenes, mientras que Marceline les llevaba unos buenos cinco centímetros a ambos.

Fira beso al héroe en los labios. -¿Y porque me dejaste sola en la fiesta? -había un tono de peligroso reproche en su voz. Peligroso porque después de diez años, Fira no había superado del todo su volátil temperamento.

Y ojala por _Glob_ que nunca lo hiciera.

-Oh bueno, es que… ehm… -Finn acaricio suavemente la espalda de la muchacha de fuego, en un intento de apaciguar su temperamento.

-YO lo distraje -dijo Marceline, tomando a la joven de la cintura y acariciando en el proceso a su chiquillo, acabando los tres en un abrazo muy familiar ya. -Disculpa bebe -la Reina Vampiro beso a la Reina Flama. Y esta vez, fue un largo y apasionado beso. Calido y dulce.

Finn se estremeció ante la vista de sus dos esposas besándose de tal manera. Con torpe lentitud, dejo tiernos besos en el cuello y mandíbula de Fira, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus curvas de arriba abajo. Ya no sentía el dolor que una vez le imposibilito abrazar a su "ardiente" esposa. Ahora era solo un calor que hacia que su propio cuerpo vampirico se encendiera con el de ella, y tomara su temperatura.

Y que era tan adictivo como la amaestrada lengua de Marceline, o como el beber sangre de asesino serial.

-Ahh… -Fira dejo escapar un gemido entre besos, haciendo que la entrepierna de Finn comenzara a dolerle y que Marceline sintiera el deseo de abalanzarse sobre ella alli mismo.

Los besos se hicieron más salvajes, y las mordidas mas intensas, mientras los tres amantes disfrutaban de su eterna juventud en aquel rincón oscuro, iluminado solo por la ardiente flama de la chica de fuego.

-Basta -dijo uno de los tres, o los tres al mismo tiempo, es difícil de saber. Querían continuar, oh Glob, como deseaban arrancarse las prendas y tirarlas, y amarse en ese mismo rincón del Dulce Reino, sin importar quien pudiera oírlos. Solo dejándose llevar por el puro instinto.

Eso es lo que hacían los vampiros. Y también es lo que hacen los héroes y los elementales de fuego.

Sin intentarlo a propósito, los tres jóvenes eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Y en el fondo lo sabían.

Desde la transformación de Finn, todo había cambiado. Él mismo, había cambiado. Se volvió más cruel, más sanguinario, más brutal. Su cuerpo no cambio más, continuo con su físico de dieciséis, musculoso pero muy juvenil, aun ni siquiera entrado en la adultez. Y con el tiempo, se volvió más cínico, y se alejo más de aquellos a quienes amaba.

Excepto de Fira y de Marceline.

La reina vampiro es su Sire, y lo seria hasta el fin de los tiempos o hasta la muerte de Finn (lo que pase primero). Debía estar con ella. Le debía todo, pues por ella estaba vivo. Por más que a veces fuera difícil, estaba vivo. O no vivo pero… existía. Podía ser un héroe por siempre, amar a sus amigos, a Fira… Oh Glob, podía amar a Fira gracias a _ella_. ¿Qué mejor forma de agradecerle que haciéndole compañía por toda la eternidad?

Y Fira… bueno, ella solo estuvo feliz de tener a Finn. Con el tiempo, el lado más oscuro del héroe afloro, el lado más salvaje y violento, y ella fue feliz. Los elementales son pasión y caos, creación y destrucción. Y el héroe tenía ahora ambas, si es que antes solo tenia el espectro mas positivo. Los elementales, además, no envejecen como los demás mortales, y aun si ella no podría vivir una eternidad completa, el prospecto de quinientos o seiscientos años no era desalentador.

Los tres se habituaron a pasar tantos tiempos juntos, que en algún punto se hicieron los mejores amigos. A los seis meses de la transformación de Finn, ya iban juntos a todos lados. Al año, ya dormían en la misma cama. A los dos años, ya habían hecho el amor los tres (pues antes solo dormían los tres juntos, excepto cuando Fira y Finn necesitaban "privacidad"). Y poco después, se comprometieron.

Y todo eso parecía tan lejano y a la vez tan cercano, en aquella noche de luna llena y recuerdos.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa -dijo Fira, mientras caminaban al castillo, ella y Finn tomados de la mano y Marceline flotando a su lado, -terminaremos lo que empezamos -y ambos vampiros supieron que, además de_ lo obvio_, eso significa que podrían _alimentarse_ de su compañera.

_Eso_, era lo mejor de tener una amante viva.

Durante la fiesta, todo transcurrió como Finn se lo imaginaba. Al llegar, fue recibido por su hermano Jake, ya con el cabello más oscuro y cicatrices de aventuras en el rostro, y por el resto de los invitados. Todos estaban allí, guerreros, héroes, aspirantes, princesas (cielos, Finn las había salvado a todas al menos una vez), y algunas criaturas de la noche con las que Finn habia hecho amistad.

Y al final de la velada, cuando Finn tuvo que hablarles a los invitados, y estaba junto a un gran pastel de fresas y moras rojas, y se vio rodeado de las personas que mas amaba, con las mujeres con las que planeaba pasar la eternidad a su lado... simplemente no pudo recordar porque se habia sentido melancólico.

* * *

1) Fira es el nombre que escogi para la Princesa Flama. No significa ninguna palabra en realidad, solo es una forma de escribir mal la palabra "FIRE" (fuego). Supongo que Fira escogio su propio nombre, y por eso solo agarro la palabra "fuego" y le cambio una letra.

2) Sire es, en el argot vampiro, el "padre" o "madre" de un vampiro, la persona que convierte a un mortal en un vampiro.

3) "Chiquillo" (fledgling) es, por su parte, un vampiro convertido hace poco, con menos de doscientos años de edad.

Que hay Aventurerxs?! Bueno... no se de donde surgio esta pareja... PERO ME GUSTA!

Me copa mucho, sobretodo por como se podrian llevar, estando Finn entre dos mujeres con tanto temperamento... Pero igual no se fijen, que no solo gana Finn aca, la relacion es como... _entre los tres_.

A falta de un nombre para esta pareja, yo deberia bautizarla. Se me ocurre de nombre: **Hotblueblood** (ardiente-sangre-azul), ¿les gusta?

Digan luego si les copa la parejita o no!


End file.
